Rivality
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Fic de concours. Cuddy est obligée d'ouvrir un second département de diagnostiques suite à l'affluence des cas.


Hello les gens, je vous poste ce "petit" Os que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un concours =)

Sujet ; Avec l'affluence des cas qui se présentent au Dr House, Cuddy est obligée d'ouvrir un deuxième service de diagnostic au sein de Princeton Plainsboro.

Rated K

Pairing pas vraiment

S'il vous plait Read Enjoy et Review =D

* * *

**Rivality**

House posa enfin les pieds sur son bureau, sucette au bec, lunettes sur le nez , un magazine de monster truck sous les yeux.

Il avait envoyé Foreman et Taub fouiller la maison de la patiente - une businesswoman d'environ 30 ans- et Thirteen et Kutner faire des cultures.

Le diagnosticien avait compris au premier coup d'œil qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un banal cas de blennorragie, mais Foreman prit d'une poussée de je-veux-avoir-le-dernier-mot-avec-House-ite avait affirmé que la patiente ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'elle était fidèle à son petit-ami.

Elle, il voulait bien la croire, mais le petit-ami...

Au moins il avait réussi à se débarrasser de Cuddy pour un moment.

_Clac Clac Clac_

... Ou pas.

Cuddy frappa puis entra sans attendre qu'il lui fasse signe. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, analysant la couverture du magazine, pour finalement regarder House.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

House sortit la sucette de sa bouche avec un _pop_ sonore.

- J'attends des résultats.

La doyenne sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose (une réprimande, sans doute) mais se ravisa.

Elle n'était pas venue pour ça de toute façon.

- Avez vous lu le courrier que vous a envoyé le conseil d'administration?

House leva un sourcil, cherchant dans sa mémoire à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion, puis jeta un coup d'œil sous son bureau où un papier blanc égalisait les pieds bancals.

- Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera de bon usage.

- Dans ce cas la, je vais devoir vous informer moi même de votre nouveau collègue!

- Nouvelle infirmière? Rien à battre. Vos jumelles sont resplendissantes aujourd'hui.

- House...

- Quoi! Je parle de mes centres d'intérêt! Se défendit le diagnosticien avec une moue innocente.

- Je suis sûre que l'ouverture d'un nouveau département de diagnostiques peut vous intéresser.

La mâchoire inférieure de House tomba. Littéralement.

- Un... Un quoi?

- Un nouveau dépar...

- Je suis le meilleur! S'offusqua House. J'ai pas besoin d'un abruti pour me faire de la concurrence!

Cuddy se frotta les ailes du nez avec le pouce et l'index. Elle aurait du se douter qu'il ne lui dirait pas "je t'aime" en entendant ces nouvelles.

- Il ne s'agit pas de concurrence, House, il s'agit de rendement. Un patient par semaine, ce n'est pas assez!

- Taub et Kutner font des consultes sur Internet!

- Je parle des patients qui viennent dans cet hôpital, qui demande le docteur House, et qui ne peuvent pas l'avoir parce que...

- Il a pas fait médecine pour essuyer des nez qui coulent! Coupa House.

- Il ne peut pas prendre 2 patients à la fois, ce que je conçoit parfaitement. Termina Cuddy, ne faisant pas cas de l'interruption.

House la fixa, sourcil froncés sachant que sur ce point elle n'avait pas tort.

Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas pour autant.

- De toute façon, le temps que vous constituez une équipe... Commença-t-il.

- Choisissez.

-Hein?

- De qui vous vous débarrassez. Deux larbins pour vous, deux larbins pour lui.

- Mais j'ai déjà choisis... Vous m'avez accordé 4 larbins, et maintenant plus que 2 ? S'écria House avec colère. Qu'il se démerde tout seul!

Cuddy secoua la tête.

- Le budget ne le permet pas pour l'instant. On verra les résultats de vos efforts combinés, et si vous rapportez assez d'argent, alors oui on pourra envisager deux équipes de 3.

- Ça m'enlève toujours un larbin. Bougonna House, les bras croisés.

- Vous pourrez toujours aller consulter votre nouveau collègue. Proposa Cuddy.

House renifla avec dédain. Comme si ça allait arriver.

- Le docteur Mycroft Horton commencera dès demain.

- En plus il a un nom d'éléphant. Marmonna House tandis que Cuddy sortait.

* * *

Taub et Foreman ne furent pas très heureux d'apprendre qu'ils allaient devoir travailler avec un parfait inconnu, mais House les rassura à sa manière, leur assurant que l'éléphant ne tiendrait pas 2 jours face à son génie.

Le "rival" avait été installé au troisième étage, dans un bureau adjacent à la salle de repos. House n'avait pas daigné y jeter un coup d'œil, persuadé que quelque chose d'aussi éphémère ne valait pas la peine qu'il se déplace.

Ils se rencontrèrent quand Cuddy les convoqua dans son bureau, une pile de dossiers près pour eux.

House jaugea son nemesis, il approchait la cinquantaine, plutôt grand (la même taille que lui en fait), cheveux bruns soigneusement peignés, visage immaculé à l'exception de quelques plis dû à la vieillesse, et des yeux bleus perçant qui avaient sans doute la capacité d'en faire tomber plus d'une. Il portait un costume avec une cravate, et se tenait droit, dans une posture presque militaire.

Mr Parfait.

House n'en fut que plus énervé.

- J'ai rassemblé des dossiers susceptibles de vous intéresser. Expliqua Cuddy désignant la pile du menton. Je vous laisse le choix.

- Ça va être vite vu dit House en attrapant le premier dossier.

Il l'ouvrit, le scanna rapidement, puis le jeta derrière lui (et accessoirement sur Horton).

- La goutte, ennuyeux, suivant!

Il en pris un deuxième répéta la même action puis continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au fond de la pile.

- Je prends celui là... Annonça-t-il en scannant rapidement le dossier.

Il se tourna vers Horton.

- Et vous _Docteur Horton!_?

Il se frappa subitement le front du plat de sa main.

- Oh mais j'y pense! Je viens de tous les diagnostiquer, et j'ai récupéré le dernier dossier, ce qui veut dire... Qu'il n'y en a plus pour vous ! Vous devriez me remercier, je viens de vous offrir un jour de congés gratuit!

Cuddy haussa les épaules.

- Vous n'avez qu'à travailler ensemble sur le cas.

House se tourna subitement vers elle partagé entre colère et détresse.

La doyenne le fixa impassiblement, ne montrant pas sa jubilation intérieure.

- Travaillez bien!

- Merci docteur Cuddy. Dit poliment Horton. On se revoit dans votre bureau. Ajouta -t-il à l'adresse de House.

Le diagnosticien pointa son pouce vers la porte en regardant Cuddy. L'air de dire "Sérieusement?"

Cuddy hocha la tête ,et lui fit signe de sortir.

House s'exécuta avec un soupir à fendre l'âme contrastant avec son visage agacé.

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début de la cohabitation forcée des deux diagnosticiens. Le patient était dans un état critique, et malgré l'esprit de compétition évident de House et Horton, aucun des deux n'avaient encore trouvé la réponse.

Les larbins regardaient les échanges entre intérêt et inquiétude.

Intérêt parce qu'il était évident que Horton n'était pas qu'un simple vantard et pouvait tenir tête à House sur un plan médical, inquiétude parce que pendant que les deux chefs jouaient au ping-pong verbal, le patient vomissait ses boyaux.

- Ce n'est PAS une infection! S'écriait House. Il n'y a pas de fièvre, pas de trace d'inflammation ni d'anticorps!

- Ce n'est pas auto-immun non plus! Si on l'irradie et que j'ai raison, on le tue! Rétorquait Horton. De plus ses ganglions son gonflés!

- C'est aussi la preuve d'une maladie auto-immune! Ses leucocytes sont bas, ils s'entre-tuent!

- Vous allez le tuer!

- C'est votre idiotie qui va le tuer!

Et ça continuait comme ça depuis 2 jours.

Foreman et Taub furent envoyés faire des cultures pour déterminer la présence d'infection dans le sang, tandis que Kutner allait faire une analyse de moelle osseuse et Thirteen allait chercher un donneur compatible.

House alla se poser dans son bureau, sortant rageusement sa PSP de son sac, et commença à dégommer du flic dans GTA.

Ce type lui tapait sur les nerfs. Qu'ils soient en désaccord ou pas. C'est comme s'il avait un don.

Il éteignit le jeu d'un coup sec. Avoir un gamin de 15 ans en train de mourir dans son service pendant qu'un imbécile lui liait les mains derrière le dos lui coupait toute envie de jouer.

Il posa brusquement sa console sur son bureau. Il avait trouvé. Enfin.

Il se leva brusquement, prêt à faire une entrée triomphale dans la salle de conférence ou se trouvait son nemesis quand un choc à l'arrière de la tête l'étala au sol.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux. Cool, un placard à balais. Il tenta de se masser la jambe pour découvrir que se mains étaient liées pour de vrai ce coup ci. Lorsque ses yeux furent accoutumés à la pénombre, il remarqua une grande forme, debout dans un coin.

- Horton! Appela-t-il. Vous trouvez ça drôle?

- Je sauve la vie du patient.

_"Oh le taré."_

- Y a erreur là! En fait on avait tous les deux tort. C'est ni infectieux, ni auto-immun, c'est génétique!

Horton lui jeta un regard intéresse.

- Il a le syndrome de Wiskott-Aldrich! Ça explique absolument tout!

- Son taux de leucocytes est trop haut pour ça.

- On est en hiver, il a sans doute attrapé quelque chose de bénin avec ça. Selon ses standards, ses leucocytes sont hauts, mais trop bas pour combattre une angine et assez bas pour penser qu'il a le syndrome!

Horton se tourna vers la porte avec un sourire en coin.

- Merci, c'est tout ce que je devais savoir.

House le fixa stupidement pendant 10 secondes.

- Maintenant que notre différent est réglé, vous pouvez peut-être me détacher! Suggéra-t-il, préférant céder à l'agacement qu'à la panique.

Horton se retourna avec une fureur qui contrastait avec son calme et son impeccabilité habituelle.

- Non! Notre différent n'est pas réglé _House_!

House attendit la suite, sentant que ça allait être bon.

- JE devrais être celui qui porte ce nom! Ça devrait être MOI le diagnosticien de renommée internationale! JE devrais être le fils de John House!

- J'aurais bien aimé changer de père, mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on...

- LA FERME!

House obéit pendant environ 2 secondes.

- Je peux savoir d'où vous vient cette idée débile?

- Mon vrai non c'est Thorton.

"_Oh non..."_

- On est demi-frères.

"_Ma vie est nulle..."_

* * *

Wilson entra dans le bureau de House, assez surpris quand il vit qu'il n'était pas là.

La PSP était abandonnée sur son bureau et sa canne sous sa chaise.

_"Une petite minute..."_

Sa canne sous sa chaise? House n'allait nul part sans sa canne!

Sentant l'inquiétude monter, Wilson scruta le sol à la recherche d'autres indices. Le verre d'une lampe de bureau brisée sous la table attira son attention. Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pu frapper House avec ?

Quelqu'un avait kidnappé House?

Wilson sortit du bureau en courant.

* * *

- Je vais prouver au monde entier que je suis meilleur que toi. Annonça Thorton l'ai triomphant.

- Sur un seul cas? Et en prenant MON diagnostique? Belle victoire en effet. Remarqua House en roulant des yeux. Je peux te faire remarquer que je vais pas rester enfermé dans un placard à balais pour toujours? Quand on me trouvera, tout le monde découvrira la vérité.

- Faut-il qu'on te trouves. Te balancer du haut du toit me semble une idée raisonnable...

House ouvrit la bouche, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Complètement con oui! Ils vont juste passer deux jours de plus à chercher le coupable jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent que j'ai un demi frère jaloux et psychotique! Cria House.

- C'est un risque à prendre. Dit calmement Thorton en sortant une seringue de sa poche.

- C'est quoi ça! S'écria House.

- Un cocktail de narcotiques et d'alcool. Un boiteux défoncé et bourré avec des idées suicidaires sur le toit d'un hôpital, ça ne fait pas trop poser de questions, non?

- Dégage avec ça! Cria House à plein poumons, en essayant de le repousser avec son pied gauche.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un agent de sécurité, un Wilson au bord des larmes, et une Cuddy en mode berserk.

Wilson se précipita sur House, inspectant chaque parcelle de son visage, se comportant comme une mère dont le petit garçon venait de tomber de vélo.

Cuddy et l'agent de sécurité allèrent droit sur Thorton, la doyenne lui arracha la seringue des mains, prenant bien soin de le griffer au passage, l'agent de sécurité lui passa une paire de menottes.

Quand les deux hommes furent sortis de la pièce, Cuddy se tourna vers House et Wilson.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Comment vous m'avez trouvé? J'ai sérieusement cru que personne m'entendrait et que j'allais me retrouver écrasé en bas de l'hôpital! S'exclama House, ne pouvant empêcher le soulagement d'apparaître sur son visage.

- J'ai trouvé ta canne dans ton bureau, je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, alors j'ai prévenu la sécurité et Cuddy. Expliqua l'oncologue, satisfait de l'état de santé de House.

- Je vous ai entendu crier. Dit simplement Cuddy.

House haussa un sourcil, une lueur perverse dans le regard.

- Vous voulez que je crie? J'suis encore attaché, c'est le moment ou jamais!

Wilson poussa un juron, avant de se pencher sur la corde qui commençait à entamer les poignets du diagnosticien.

- Et pour faire court, je me suis découvert un frère maléfique qui a décidé que d'être le fils de John House était beaucoup mieux que d'être le fils de Thomas Thorton, et que je devais payer pour avoir eu ce privilège.

- En sachant que tu détestes ton père...

- Exactement, il a placé mon père adoptif sur un piédestal alors que j'aurais tout donné pour être élevé par quelqu'un d'autre...

Wilson et Cuddy échangèrent un regard.

- Il t'a drogué?

- Euuh.. Non pourquoi?

- Tu es vachement ouvert aujourd'hui!

- Ça doit être l'état de choc. Commenta Cuddy, compatissante.

House lui tira la langue

_-_Et pour le nouveau département? Demanda Wilson, curieux.

- Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Soupira Cuddy.

- Ou tout simplement laisser tomber! Suggéra House.

- House... Commença la doyenne d'un ton menaçant.

- Hey! Ne me parlez pas comme ça, je suis en état de choc, moi!

- Dans ce cas,allez dans une salle de consultation, je vais vous ausculter. Répondit Cuddy, un sourcil haussé.

- On jouera au docteur? Demanda House avec enthousiasme.

Cuddy se retourna en se mordant la lèvre.

_"C'est pas une mauvaise idée..."_


End file.
